rappelzfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:Skill/Cost and effect/doc
Description Presentation template to be inserted into the datarecord for any skill to communicate at-one-glance: * the JP cost to learn each skill level * any prerequisite skill for each job that can unlock level 1 of this skill * the min and max skill level available to each job * the job level required to unlock each level of the skill * the cumulative cost and effect at each skill level ;An unnamed parameter is optional.: If passed then it is expected to be either a Job Name or a Skill Name using correct capitalization and spaces. If the parameter matches the skill name specified within the data record then the prerequisite data for all jobs that can learn the specified skill will be presented. *This is the presentation used at a so-called "skill page" and the obvious string to pass is the magic word . If the parameter matches the name of a job that is also specified in the datarecord as having access to learn the named skill then the prerequisite data for only that one job will be presented. (Note: this is why it is important to specify "preSkill.JobName=none" whenever there is no prerequisite skill for a given job to start learning the specified skill.) *This is the presentation used at a so-called "job page" and the obvious string to pass is the magic word . If no parameter is passed or if the string passed does not match either an expected job name or the name of the skill itself then no prerequisite data of any form will be presented. However, the other cost and effect data for the specified skill will be presented. Usage example }} <<< most common usage <<< Rendered On this page (named ) the first usage example above renders as: }} Note to editors See also Discussion page. FAQs # Data field names are case sensitive. e.g use HolyWarrior not Holywarrior # Data fields names do not have a space or underscore. e.g. use: #:|20JLv.JobName and not #:|20JLv.Job Name or #:|20JLv.Job_Name or #Why aren't the prerequisite JLv per skill level displayed for a given job? I have entered that data into the datarecord. #:When there is no prerequisite skill to unlock skill level 1 for a given job then you must explicitly enter none in the data record field as shown below. Any text will have the necessary effect of displaying the row of prerequisite data and this string you enter will then appear in small font under the Job Name hyperlink in the first column. #::|preSkill.JobName = none #There are 27 jobs and 20 possible levels - Do I need to wade through 540 lines of prerequisite JLv data? #:No, the only necessary datafields are: #:*preSkill.JobName with either "none" or a link to a skill page followed by a skill level (Lv''N'') and #:*#JLv.JobName for just those skill level #'s that are unlocked for learning by the specified Job Name. That is usually only 1,3,5 or 10 data fields per job.